This invention relates generally to apparatus for handling hard discs. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for automated handling and transfer of hard discs from disc cassette trays to a disc gauging station, where the discs are gauged and their thickness determined, and from there to containers designated to receive discs of a predetermined thickness range.
The thickness of a hard disc must be determined before plating so that the thickness of the plating material to be applied can be determined in order to ensure that all discs are, within certain tolerances, essentially the same thickness. Hence, if prior to plating, one disc is between 48.00-48.19 mils and another is between 48.20-48.39 mils, these discs will be sorted into difference thickness categories before plating. Currently, gauging hard discs during the manufacturing process, and sorting them into ranges of predetermined thickness are carried out by hand. An operator removes a disc from a cassette tray containing discs to be gauged and sorted, and places the disc on a small spindle, which extends through the central aperture in the disc.
While holding the spindle, the operator then moves the disc to a position between a pair of gauging probes in a gauging machine. The probes measure the thickness and the machine gives the operator a digital readout of the thickness. The operator then removes the disc from the gauging machine, takes the disc off the spindle, and carries the disc to the rack designated for its thickness. When a rack is full of discs, the rack is moved to a plating chamber where the discs are plated. An operator working within the foregoing parameters can process, that is, gauge and sort, discs at a maximum rate of approximately 380 per hour. Obviously, many of the foregoing operations could be carried out automatically, by machines, and it would be advantageous to do so to increase speed and accuracy. An apparatus made in accordance with this invention can process at least 1000 discs per hour.